Shaman King: A Different Story
by Bokkun
Summary: Instead of Yoh saving Morty, what if Zeke was passing through? What if he felt just a tiny bit bad for Morty getting beaten up and decided to save him? How different would the story of Shaman king be? Find out by reading. This stories on hold, this does not mean cancelled, it means wait for a while.
1. Chapter 1: A Different Hero

Chapter 1: A Different Hero

Morty believed in ghosts, had done ever since he was five… he lived in a big house and his family had lots of servants, maids, butlers, you know the usual. Morty was very good friends with this one butler, he was called Ken and he was Morty's best friend. Ken was walking Morty home from school one day when, Ken was hit by a bus, but managed to push Morty out of the way.

There was a funeral and Morty cried, but he felt better after the ghost of Ken appeared before Morty and told him it would all be okay. From then on Morty noticed ghost's everywhere, simply because they were everywhere.

He'd tell some of his friends at school and they'd laugh and call him stupid, or imaginative. He hated when someone called him that. Were they really that hard to see? They were right there, in plain sight.

Morty soon learned that most people couldn't see ghosts, and that was a saddening fact. But still that didn't mean Morty couldn't still try to convince them, right?

One day after school Morty rushed up to the top of monument hill, where a truly scary event transpired.

A man that Morty knew as Rio, dressed in the strangest clothes ever, stood around shouting at a large group of men around him. Together they were known as the Dead-Enders. And they had a dream, of finding the perfect place to call their own, or as Rio would say, a sacred hang.

Rio was ranting on about some laid back kid who had been hanging around in their hang. He got so mad that he threw a gravestone to the ground, one of the men got scared and informed Rio that he had just knocked over Amidamaru's grave. In anger after the short history lesson, Rio chopped the grave in half, this act amazed Morty because he couldn't see how anyone could break stone with a wooden sword.

"Boy, these guys are nut jobs, I better leave." Morty was slowly stepping back when his foot hit a metal can. Morty had a face of pure terror, and without looking he knew that every Dead-Ender had turned to look, all having looks of evil on their faces.

"Who dares step foot on our sacred hang!"

"Hey…" Morty chuckled and waved, truly scared for his life.

"How dare you! This is our hang!" Rio jumped forward swinging his blade down; he hit Morty over the top of the head, and Morty's world went wonky. He couldn't see anything well, but he knew that Rio was beating the stuffing out of him, and soon his boys joined in.

Morty was in a state of true pain, he felt like he was going to be sick, it hurt that much. When one of the gang members hit him in the right place in the stomach he felt blood rush to his mouth.

The Dead-Enders stopped, when they heard talking and chuckling no more than twenty feet away from them.

All the Dead-Enders turned to see a boy, one of them commented that this boy looked like he could have been the twin of the laid back kid. Morty moved slowly as he tried to get a better look at the boy that stopped his beating.

"You see Opacho? Humans are truly a blemish on this world. Not only do they do anything they can for money and power, they also have no problems with beating up their own. That's when you know that you're sick." The voice was cruel and cool, so calm and soothing, it even made Morty's wounds hurt a little less.

Finally Morty got a look at the boy, and noticed that they were two, one that looked very young, wearing an orange poncho and having a giant affro. The other boy, who Morty assumed was the one to have talked, was much taller, with really long hair. He wore a white poncho that covered up the boy's body. What Morty could make out was weird looking red shoes, and two ear rings with stars placed on them.

The boy looked interesting, but before Morty could think of any way that this boy would do better than him in a fight, he noticed a _giant _red monster standing behind the boy, Morty could only see the top half of the monster as it wasn't standing on the hill. How had Morty not noticed that thing? It was almost like it had appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell is that?" Morty screamed, pure terror in his voice. It was one thing to be beaten up by a gang, there was always a small chance you could walk away from that, but a giant monster? He was as good as dead.

The boy with the long hair appeared to be surprized, but then grinned in his calm manner.

"Can you see him?" the boy asked Morty

"How could anyone not see that thing?" Morty was crying at the idea of death.

"What are you two talking about? See what?" Rio asked confused. Then it dawned on Morty, that red monster was a ghost. Morty didn't know spirits came like that.

"Something that a pitiful human like you couldn't ever be able to contemplate. Boy, because who can see my guardian ghost I'll save you." The boy took his poncho off, possibly for free movement. Now Morty could make out just a little more about this person.

He was wearing fingerless gauntlets with four small protrusions and a pair of baggy pants with two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes. He wore no shirt.

He placed his hand high into the sky,

"Spirit of fire, spirit form!" Morty was amazed as the giant red monster like spirit slowly turned into a ball of energy in the boy's hand.

"What do you think I should do, Opacho?"

"Spirit unity, that's always funny to watch." As the boy known as Opacho spoke he threw the taller boy a sword, made of wood.

"I see, okay. Unity!" the boy placed the hand with the fire like energy into his chest, and it seemed to pass right into his soul.

"I've had enough of this nonsense! Boys, take care of him, I'll take care of this little annoyance." When Rio turned around Morty was gone. Rio looked around till he spotted Opacho leaning Morty against a tree, so he could clearly see what the boy was about to do.

"Human adult, you shouldn't worry about him. You should worry about me." The boy's voice sounded demonic and his long hair stood on end.

"Oh yeah and who are you?" Rio noticed the demon like way that he talked but that wasn't scary to him, the boy might of just done that to sound frightening. Stupid kids…

"My name is Zeke Asakura." And with that the boy, now known as Zeke, rushed forward.

"Well don't just stand there, attack!" all of Rio's gang rushed Zeke, but before anyone could see what happened half of them were knocked out. Zeke jumped at the one guy who was truly giant. He kicked the man's chest with both his feet, than back flipped on to the ground in a crouching position. The giant man fell back winded, Zeke then sliced at overweight man with no shirt and two B's on his chest, the man fell to the ground, grabbing his head in pain.

Three men that remained ran down the hill, never wanting to see anyone fight like Zeke had.

"Well, mister fancy pants, it appears as if your pals have ran away." Zeke held a smirk on his face. Morty's mouth hung open in shock, what he just saw was awesome.

"I don't need anyone!" Rio yelled in anger, he rushed forward, slicing down in anger. Zeke sure this and countered, swing his own wooden sword, breaking Rio's sword into pieces. The look on Rio's face was priceless.

Zeke swung again, slicing Rio's hair down the middle.

"Next time you attack someone who can't defend himself; I'll do more then give you a new hair style." Morty was amazed at how this boy, who appeared to be the same age as Morty himself, could fight like that, or how this guy seemed to be able to see spirits like him. Morty felt tired and pain from his wounds started to affect him, and he fainted.

Zeke saw this and picked Morty up and swung him over his shoulder.

"Why are you taking him with us, Master Zeke?" Opacho asked, surprized at his master's actions.

"I can't leave him here, he could get even more beaten up then he already is. Opacho could you be a pal and gran my Poncho?"

"Sure Zeke." Opacho happily whet and grabbed the giant thing. And then the group walked off, planning on making camp around the pace of the mountain.

* * *

Thanks to anyone who reads this, please review and point out any mistakes. Sorry if the fight between Zeke and the Dead-Enders wasn't great.


	2. Chapter 2 : Training

Chapter 2: Training

Morty was dreaming about the odd thing he saw at monument hill. That boy had saved his life for no reason. Morty knew that when woke up he'd should say thanks.

At that time Morty felt his eyes slowly flick open, and his nose smelled a beautiful smell. Soon Morty swung his body up and looked around. That younger boy that was taller than Morty because of his hair, was sitting around the fire, eating chicken. Zeke was also eating chicken, but stopped for a second to look at Morty.

"Um, thanks for, you know saving my life?" The way Morty said it made it sound like a question instead of thank you.

"You're welcome. Want some chicken?" Morty grabbed a leg and they sat in silence well they eat. A number of things were running through Morty's head, such as could he fight the same way Zeke had?

"So what are your names?" Morty asked, he already knew Zeke's name but he didn't know the little boys.

"I'm Zeke, and that is my pal Opacho. And you?"

"My names Morty. And I was wondering, could you teach me to fight like that?"

"Well," Zeke looked as if he was contemplating something of great importance.

"No he can't teach you. To do what you saw you'd have to be a shaman, no not just a shaman you'd have to be a shaman that was on the same level as Zeke himself!" Opacho informed, but Zeke still hadn't given his answer. Then slowly Zeke leaned back, and chewed on his chicken.

"It's possible."

"What!" Opacho and Morty shouted in unison.

"Well, the simple ability to see ghosts means he has shaman potential. And maybe with the right, _fire crazy _teacher, he could have a shot at being a shaman."

"Did you say fire crazy?"

"Yes. We'll start training tomorrow; right now you should go home. Get here at 10:00AM sharp."

"But I have school."

"I don't care."

Morty got up and started walking home, having to think to himself about what he should do. Should he skip school to learn how to fight? Or should he go to school, tell all his "friends" that he'd seen ghosts, again, and have then laugh in his face? Yeah he was going to meet up with Zeke.

He dreamed about odd things that night. The odd thing was…there was nothing but fire all around. No cries of pain from anyone, just _so _much fire. At some point Morty was shocked because this dream didn't scare him in the slightest.

At around seven in the morning Morty woke up, more tired than when he had gone to bed so many hours ago. He went through his morning routine of brushing his teeth, having a quick shower, getting dressed and having a bite to eat. Amazingly this took two and a half hours.

Morty ran out of his house before his father woke up and gave him the scolding of a lifetime.

Morty turned a different route then he normally took, and ended up at Monument Hill.

Sitting at the top of Monument Hill was Zeke and Opacho.

Taking at quick glance at his watch, Morty noticed that it had _just _turned 10:01AM.

"Hey Zeke how it going?" Morty asked casually, Morty only got scared when he looked at Zeke's face and noticed that he looked angry, really _really _angry.

"W-w-what's wrong?"

"Did I not tell you to be here at 10:00Am sharp? What time is it? 10:01! You are gonna have to work even harder then I was already gonna make you for being late!" For a couple of seconds Zeke and Morty just looked at each other, then both burst out laughing at the same time.

"Anyways, the first step to finding your shaman potential is seeing if you can pull off the most basic of shaman abilities. What is the most basic? Spirit unity." Zeke took a pause, giving Morty a chance to say something if he wanted to.

"Spirit unity? Isn't that what you used yesterday to save my life?" From what Morty saw, pulling off spirit unity allowed you to do crazy stuff.

"Yes, yes it is. Also we need to get you a ghost, but I want your training to begin as soon as possible. So…you're going to practice with my ghost." Zeke gave Morty that calming smile, which didn't match up with the giant creature of fire standing behind him.

Finally the weight of what Zeke said sunk in,

"Wait what? You want me to practice with that guy!" Morty looked scared out of his wits. Zeke chucked at Morty's fear.

"Let me explain. Most shaman have trained their skills from the day they were born. Also, most shaman are a part of a family of shaman, so they have a whole family of people like themselves to help train them. Since you don't know all this stuff already you must come from a family of humans. Now I'm going to let you in on a secret, the stronger the spirit the harder it is to control, but faster results. So yes, you're going to train with the Spirit of Fire, depending on how long you last we might get somewhere by the end of the month." After that Zeke spent the next ten minutes showing Morty how to get a ghost into spirit form. It was harder then it seemed, because of the over whelming power of the spirit of fire, Morty had to keep complete focus or something would explode.

Morty currently held the spirit in his hand, and was about to perform unity which would lead to another problem.

"Unity…" Morty muttered shyly, pressing the spirit ball into his chest. After the act was done, Morty collapsed to the ground. He leaped up and as quickly as possible ripped his shirt off, leaving him in his vest.

Quickly Morty took long deep breaths, as it helped him cool off a little. Seeing Morty's discomfort, Zeke grinned widely, and Opacho looked amazed.

"You did it! You can perform spirit unity! You really are a shaman…" Opacho smiled, now Morty had proven himself, and Opacho thought that they might get along after all this.

"Zeke…" Morty muttered, he seemed to be in pain and when he looked up both Zeke and Opacho noticed that he was sweating, which was odd as it was a cold day.

"Why…am…I…so…hot…?" Morty took deep breathes between speaking.

"Well you know when I said 'harder to control'? This is what I meant, as the Spirit of fire blends with your own soul, you feel the heat from the spirit itself. So in short, the ghost is the cause of the heat your feeling. Here." Zeke handed Morty a big bottle of water, which Morty started drinking as soon as it left Zeke's hand.

"Anyways, your first shaman mission is to find your own ghost partner. If you lose unity, stop and go home and come back tomorrow." And with that Zeke walked over to the giant tree and simply laid down and soon Opacho joined him.

That left Morty to look for his own ghost, the only problem was that the spirit of fire was quickly tiring Morty out. With that fact in mind Morty then ran off of Monument Hill, hoping he'd find a ghost quickly.

* * *

Okay, yes this is filler, but be safe with the fact that I'm back for now, let's see what we can do. So I need to clear something up, most Zeke's followers will not appear in this story, sorry about that.

Point out mistakes and I'll fix them.


End file.
